


On the Moon or Otherwise

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domesticity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't going to have children. But plans change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Moon or Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for becauseforoncethisisme for a tumblr meme for the prompt of "winter wonderland."

Sharon had said to Steve once that their children would play on the moon. But in truth, they weren't ever planning on having children. Separately, maybe they might have yearned for them; Steve had no doubt that Sam _who made his living_ helping children wanted some of his own some day. Steve himself had always figured that children would be part of the package, and he'd dreamed of them in each relationship he'd ever been a part of, from Peggy and Bucky to Bernie and Sam.

But when the five of them finally agreed on making their union a more permanent and stable relationship than the occasional (at first, and then monthly, and then weekly, and then as often as they could arrange it) orgy they kept pretending that it was ... well, they'd had the children discussion. 

More accurately, _Sharon and Natasha_ had the children discussion. 

"After what happened last time - " And Steve's stomach would always curl into a fist each time she spoke of what had happened while he'd been gone, Steve was certain of it. " - I'd just as soon not try again. And besides, we're just putting SHIELD back together in a cohesive fashion. After the mess that Stark, Fury, and Osborn made, I'm not going to be able to take time off for _decades_." 

Natasha had tucked a stray lock of Sharon's hair behind her ear in a way that was much more tender than anything Sharon would have allowed Steve to do at that particular moment, and said simply, "I am not having any children." 

And so, that was it.

At least, it was supposed to be. 

But a trip to the circus and a blue-eyed boy changed that, as did another blue-eyed boy trying to steal the tires off of Sam's car a week later. And while Sam, Bucky, and Steve had been trying to figure out how to break the news to Natasha and Sharon, the ladies had returned home with another blue-eyed boy and a little girl they'd rescued from an assassin training camp. 

"It's funny how this all just _happened_ right after that incident with the other universe and Strange's magic nonsense," Fury had complained at the time. He kept complaining about it, too, especially when the Hawkeyes managed to adopt themselves an unexpected red-headed little boy who just happened to love bows and arrows as much as they did. 

But Dick, Jason, Tim, and Steph loved their Uncle Nick, despite his complaints. Especially on days like today, when he was helping them build a fort in their backyard. 

Nick was right. It _was_ awfully convenient. Everyone of the adults Steve lived with knew this. 

"They are damaged. So are we. We could help them," Natasha had said. 

"Nat's right. They're in the vulnerable stage. We pawn them off on normal people, we might be seeing them again in fifteen years, and not on friendly terms," Sam had pointed out. 

"What Sam is trying to say is they're all going to be assassins, anyway. We might as well steer them into being assassins for the right people," Bucky had said.

"With five of us as parents, one of us might actually survive to see them graduate college," Sharon had agreed. "But maybe we could not refer to them as future assassins within earshot, Barnes." 

In Bucky's defense, the kids had been playing on the roof at the time, so they hadn't _technically_ been within earshot. 

But Steve did acknowledge, as he looked out the window into the backyard to see all four of them hurling snowballs at Nick, that someday their children were going to be amazing fighters - and he had no doubt each of them would pick "the right side" to fight for. 

On the moon, or otherwise.


End file.
